As You Wish
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Every time Espo told Beckett, everyone knew what it meant. What he truly was telling her was "I love you". Kevin tries to talk to his partner as the wedding of the century approaches, but old habits die hard, and Javi fears of also dying alone. Implied Beckspito because you guys know me, and possible, possible OFC/Javi hook later depending on where this goes.


**A/N: **As a firm Beckspito shipper, I was going to let this whole As you wish thing go but I just can't so with that said this is an implied Beckspito but only from Javi's side. Well, maybe a tiny bit on Beckett's.

**As You Wish: **

By: LOSTrocker

_"I've been saying it so long to you, you just wouldn't listen. Every time you said 'Farm Boy do this' you thought I was answering 'As you wish' but that's only because you were hearing wrong. 'I love you' was what it was, but you never heard." From the novel The Princess Bride. _

**Chapter One: What he really meant to say: **

Javi said it again.

Kate's face fell because it gave way to an indication of something that she worried about the moment she met Castle. Esposito was doing the same thing that Meredith had done not too long ago, somewhat marking his territory with little remarks like that where no one would get but her. Of course, Castle didn't pay any mind to it except the fact it left him thrilled to know that Espo was also a fan of The Princess Bride, leaving him to also quote along.

The two were like two peas in a pod. She couldn't win either way.

It happened with this recent case, Javi said it when she asked something of him, rather it would be work related or not. It didn't matter. He simply answered her by saying: "As you wish." Then bow out to go about his duty.

"Castle, will ya do me a favor and go 'head an' wait out in the car?"

"Sure, I can warm it up."

"Thanks." Kate replied, waiting until her boyfriend was gone before she could meet up with Ryan at his desk.

"Dammit." Ryan cursed as he hung up the phone.

"Anythin'?" Beckett asked him.

"Nadda," he said.

Kate figured as much. It was too early with the case to have something. Besides, where would the fun in that be it was too easy?

"We'll git the sonabitch," Kate tried to assure. She'd like to put in that they always do, but sometimes they didn't. "Hey Ryan, do ya have a minute?"

"Yup," he gave her.

"It's 'bout Espo,"

That's when Ryan's blue eyes met up with hers and he smiled at her. "Do ya want me to talk to him 'bout the whole as ya wish thing?"

Kate gawked at him. "How did'ja know?"

Kevin pushed himself up, grabbing his jacket along the way. "I'm a detective, it's my job."

Kate thanked him before she met up with Castle at the car.

Ryan didn't get his opportunity to talk with his partner until he regrouped back at the prescient. Kevin saw his chance when he followed Javi into the break room.

"Hey, got a minute?" Kevin asked him, closing the door behind him.

"Yeah, sure. Want some?" Espo offered Ryan a fresh cup of coffee but Ryan turned him down politely.

"Naw thanks bro, but I do need to talk to ya."

"If it's 'bout the case-"

Kevin put up his hand. "It's not 'bout the case," he sighed. "It's 'bout ya,"

"Really?"

Ryan nodded. He wasn't sure how to handle this. The whole Beckspitio thing was one of those fragile subjects that were boarded up with yellow tape because no one really talked about anymore. At least, not since Javi lost any kind of hope with Kate once Castle entered the picture. While everyone lashed onto reality, Javi was in complete and utter denial. How was Ryan to tell his best friend to back off from the one person he thought he was suppose to be with?

Kevin sighed. There was no easy way to do this but the hard way. "Javi, ya know I love ya, yer my partner, my best friend, but… With this whole as you wish, ya hafta to stop."

Javi didn't pretend not to know what his partner was talking about. "Ya don't think I've tried."

"Try harder," Kevin insisted.

It was then that Kevin went to prepare him. The wedding, with the possibility of kids. What was he going to do then?

"I have," Javi pleaded with him. "I've seen my life without her, I've been there, done that, and ya know what, it sucked. A lot."

Those blue eyes of his partner seeped into him with an understanding because there was a time that Kevin thought he'd end up alone, up until he found Jenny. "There is a woman out there fer ya bro, trust me, when all is said and done, when ya find her, it's all becomes clear."

Javi doubted that only because the rest of his friends didn't seem to get it. How could they when they? He was… It didn't matter how old he was. He was ancient. He thought by now, he'd at least have someone in his life, like Beckett.

"Jest, lay off 'while, uh?" Kevin questioned.

He couldn't promise that, but he'd at least try due to the simple point that Castle was probably well aware when he said "As you wish" to Kate and what it translated to.

**TBC… **


End file.
